WHAT HAPPENS IN BOSTON STAYS IN BOSTON
by Gleek-RJ
Summary: Lea e Dianna saem para um fim de semana em Boston, antes de se encontarem com os colegas de elenco.


**Shortfic de conteúdo NC17. **

**Shipper: Achele (Dianna Agron e Lea Michele)**

**Para quem não acompanha estas duas, o título se refere a um twitter postado pela Lea em Agosto de 2009 e que gerou muito ti ti ti entre os fãs delas.**

**WHAT HAPPENS IN BOSTON STAYS IN BOSTON **

(O que acontece em Boston permanece em Boston)

Agosto de 2009.

Lea estava na cozinha, olhando para o forno, pensativa, esperando que o bolo que havia batido ficasse pronto. Distraída, sua mente viajou até dois meses antes.

_Flashback - Junho de 2009._

_Enquanto Lea colocava um filme no DVD player, Dianna saía do banho, com uma toalha amarrada no peito. Passou pela sala em direção ao seu quarto e parou ao ver Lea agachada, perto do aparelho de DVD._

_- Você já fez a pipoca? – perguntou ela._

_- Já! Só falta a senhorita acabar com a sessão relaxamento na banheira e vir logo. – disse Lea, virando o rosto até onde estava a amiga. _

_A visão de Dianna, enrolada na toalha e de cabelos molhados, fez Lea cair sentada. O que provocou uma gargalhada de Dianna._

_- Tá perdendo o equilíbrio é? – perguntou rindo. E foi ao quarto._

_O que Dianna Agron não sabia é que Lea se perturbara com sua presença, quase nua, bem perto dela. _

_As duas já dividiam o apartamento há algum tempo. Antes de a Fox decidir fechar para os 13 primeiros episódios de Glee, Lea ficava em um apart-hotel. Quando deram o ok, Dianna gentilmente ofereceu dividir seu ap. com ela, afinal, as duas não tinham dinheiro para se sustentarem sozinhas e seria bom ter a companhia uma da outra. _

_A amizade das duas havia se desenvolvido muito rápido. Elas se deram bem de cara, muito ao contrário das personagens que interpretavam. Chegava a ser engraçado. Nas telas elas viviam às turras e em casa eram muito amigas e confidentes. _

_O problema é que tantas confidências, tanto carinho, cumplicidade, boa companhia, misturaram-se numa química que, para Lea, era altamente inflamável e estava quase explodindo. _

_Já tinha um tempinho que começara a ver a amiga com outros olhos. Dianna era tão carinhosa com ela. Estava sempre perto para lhe dar uma palavra de conforto, quando ela sentia falta de NY, da família e tal. Perto para consolá-la quando ficava carente. Tinha sempre uma piada pronta para fazê-la rir. E olha que Lea sempre se achou engraçada, mas Dianna tinha um poder de sempre deixá-la alegre. Mesmo naqueles dias mais cansativos do trabalho. Até massagem Dianna fazia nela, afinal Lea era quem mais trabalhava no set. _

_O fato é que Lea achava que estava apaixonada. Era loucura! Como poderia estar apaixonada por uma garota? Já havia ficado com uma, mas estava tão bêbada que não se lembrava de muita coisa. Só sabia que a outra tinha feito tudo e ela se sentiu horrível no outro dia, não conseguindo nem olhar na cara da menina. _

_Mas ali estava ela, decididamente louca por Dianna Agron e sem saber o que fazer. _

_No que dizia respeito a romances, Dianna era uma incógnita para Lea. Durante este tempo em que moravam juntas, nunca havia visto Dianna com alguém. Conversavam a respeito e Dianna contava de um ou outro garoto com quem namorara, mas eram bem poucos, comparados a todos com que ela, Lea, havia ficado. Achava que a loira era mais tímida. _

_Porém sentiu que havia algo diferente quando Dianna mostrou a ela o seu blog __.com/__ Logo no título se lia "Dianna Agron, mas pode me chamar de Charlie". Ao questionar Dianna sobre isso, ela disse que era seu alter ego masculino e piscou o olho para ela. _

_Depois disso Lea começou a procurar outros indícios na sua colega de apartamento. Era difícil achar alguma coisa, mas Lea tinha certeza que Dianna era diferente. _

_Lea tinha medo de botar tudo a perder se insinuasse algo a ela. A amizade que tinham provocava até a inveja dos colegas. Mesmo assim Lea decidiu que tinha que fazer algo. Ela ficava fervendo toda vez que Dianna encostava nela, e até já estava evitando os contatos. Não podia mais ficar desse jeito. Sendo assim, resolveu que seria naquele dia. Ela falaria o que sentia para a amiga. Se isso causasse algum desconforto, ela sairia do apartamento e seguiria a vida dela. Tinha que se arriscar! Então, como suas gravações acabaram mais cedo, ela passou na locadora, pegou um filme de terror, que sabia que Dianna gostava e foi para casa. Fez a pipoca, tirou toda a bagunça que estava em cima do sofá e aguardou a amiga sair do ritual, que era o banho dela. Um dia ela ainda iria se juntar à Dianna na banheira. Quem sabe o dia não estava perto?_

_Lea sentou-se no sofá e ligou o filme, dando pausa em seguida. Dianna veio rindo do quarto, toda à vontade, de pijamas e pantufas. Para qualquer um, a Srta. Agron estaria tão sensual quanto um mendigo fedido e desdentado, mas para Lea ela estava linda. Sentou-se ao seu lado ainda rindo._

_- O que foi afinal? – perguntou Lea._

_- Estou rindo de você. Da hora em que caiu de bunda no chão._

_- Ainda? Ah, boba. – e fez uma careta para ela._

_- Você fica uma graça, zangadinha. – disse Dianna e estalou um beijo na bochecha da amiga._

_Imediatamente o local onde Dianna a beijou ficou quente. Lea pegou o controle remoto para evitar o olhar de Dianna e ligou o filme._

_- Oba, Jogos Mortais! Adorei! – exclamou Dianna._

_- Pois é, o que eu não faço por você, Charlie? – e se arrependeu imediatamente – Desculpe Di, saiu! – disse-lhe de olhos arregalados e tapando a boca._

_Dianna fez um olhar esquisito e disse:_

_- Eu não ligo se você me chama de Charlie. Mas só você, viu? – e se virou para a TV._

_Lea olhou meio abobada e pegou o controle novamente, apertando a pausa._

_- Dianna. – começou ela – precisamos conversar sobre algo._

_Dianna permaneceu com o olhar na TV, com o filme pausado._

_- Di... – insistiu Lea – Olha para mim._

_- Lea eu sei o que você quer me falar. Eu prometo que não farei nada._

_- O quê? Não, n-não estou... Dianna, o que você não fará? E o que você acha que eu vou te falar?_

_- Lea, olha, eu... – ela olhou para baixo – eu acho que você está chateada comigo. Eu... – ela levantou a cabeça e encarou a amiga – Eu noto que as coisas estão meio diferentes. Você meio que se esquiva quando eu tento tocar em você. Se eu chego muito perto... sei lá, não é mais como era antes, entende? Você deve achar que eu vou te agarrar a qualquer momento, por causa desse negócio de Charlie, você está achando que... _

_Lea notou lágrimas nos olhos da amiga._

_- Ei, vem cá. - e a abraçou. Depois colocou a cabeça de Dianna em seu colo e começou a fazer carinhos nos cabelos loiros dela. – Não chore por isso. Eu não estou achando nada. Por favor. Olha, realmente eu estive meio que evitando um contato maior, porque..., bem... Ah que droga, vou falar logo. Dianna, desculpe, mas eu acho que eu estou gostando de você de um modo diferente._

_Dianna levantou rapidamente do colo de Lea._

_- Diferente? Como assim diferente?_

_- Ah Di, você sabe, por favor._

_Dianna olhou Lea por um momento que, para ela, pareciam horas. De repente a loira chegou mais perto e disse:_

_- Eu também. – e segurou o rosto de Lea com as duas mãos, puxando-a para um beijo. _

_E não foi um beijinho qualquer. Foi um beijo tão apaixonado que surpreendeu Lea, que não esperava aquilo. Demorou alguns segundos para ela "acordar" e trazer Dianna para mais perto, correspondendo ao beijo com toda fome que guardava dentro dela. Lábios e línguas, chupados, estalados, molhados, em uma sintonia incrível, e que só foi interrompido quando a necessidade de respirar foi maior._

_- Lea... e-e-eu não sei o que... Deus, desculpe._

_- Di, para com isso. Por que você está se desculpando? Nós duas queríamos, e, nossa! Foi tão gostoso!_

_Ela deu um sorriso tímido._

_- Foi muito gostoso! – ela disse meio que olhando para baixo e para Lea._

_- Você não vai ficar com vergonha agora, vai? Vem cá! – e puxou-a para outro beijo que, por incrível que parecesse, foi ainda melhor do que o primeiro._

_A mão de Lea desceu do pescoço da amiga e veio pelas costas dela, em curvas sinuosas, feitas com a ponta dos dedos. Dianna gemeu e interrompeu o beijo de repente._

_- Lea, por favor, vamos devagar... eu, eu nunca. Bem eu nunca fiquei, assim, você sabe, com uma garota._

_- Di, eu também sou quase leiga nisso. A única garota com quem eu fiquei, eu..., bem eu fui uma peça nula. Estava caindo de bêbada. Não lembro nem se eu..., bem se eu senti algo..., se eu..._

_- Se você gozou. – Dianna completou por ela, rindo – Imagino a cena._

_- Isso! Não lembro. E pare de imaginar hein. – riu._

_- Então – Dianna fez-lhe um carinho no rosto – acho que a gente deve, assim, ir com calma. Não vamos apressar as coisas. Eu tenho medo do que... eu tenho medo... ah não sei. - balançou a cabeça._

_- Ok, você tem razão. Vamos devagar. Não vamos nos forçar a nada, para não nos machucarmos depois. – ela olhou para o controle remoto e o pegou._

_Dianna segurou sua mão e disse:_

_- Ah, fala sério que você ainda quer ver o filme?_

_Foi a deixa para rolar uma sessão de amassos muito quentes._

_Fim do flashback_

- Não quero comer bolo queimado hein! – Dianna chegou por trás de Lea, que se abaixava para abrir o forno e a abraçou, levantando os cabelos dela e depositando um beijo quente e molhado na sua nuca.

Lea se arrepiou inteira.

- Assim é que o bolo vai queimar mesmo.

Ela desligou o forno e se virou para a loira, para deixar que aqueles lábios e aquela língua deliciosa invadissem a sua boca e se apossassem da dela.

- Di..., espera... escuta, acho que o telefone está tocando. Espera aí.

Lea correu para o telefone, deixando Dianna no mesmo lugar, revirando os olhos.

- Quem é o empata que está ligando? Aposto que é o Cory! – disse Dianna, chegando à sala.

Lea colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios, em sinal de silêncio.

- Sei – falava ela ao telefone – Aham. Ok, vai ser legal. Quando? Ah, sim, na semana que vem... Claro, claro, eu aviso a Srta. Agron.

Dianna gesticulava para Lea, perguntando do que se tratava. Quando ela desligou, disse:

- Era da produção da Fox. O elenco de Glee vai fazer uma excursão por algumas cidades para promover o show, começando na próxima semana. Domingo. Vamos a Boston! O que acha?

- Viajar de graça? Acho o máximo!

- Eu também! – e ficou pensativa.

Dianna olhou-a desconfiada.

- O que você está maquinando?

- A gente bem que podia ir antes. Assim, nós iríamos na sexta e aproveitaríamos para conhecer um pouco de Boston. Só nós. Então?

- Achei a idéia maravilhosa. Sexta e sábado só com você em um Hotel. Não poderia querer outra coisa. – e piscou para Lea.

Lea riu. Toda vez que Dianna piscava para ela, tinha uma segunda intenção. Na verdade Lea queria muito que tivessem segundas, terceiras e até quartas intenções. Elas já estavam juntas há 2 meses e ainda não tinham feito nada além de se abraçar e se beijar. Não que ela não gostasse, mas sentia que estava na hora de elas darem um passo além. Tinha certeza que Dianna se sentia assim também, mas as duas não tinham coragem de tomar a iniciativa de algo maior. Então decidiu que seria em Boston. Iriam antes e dali não passaria. Precisava senti-la toda, não agüentava mais.

Dianna viu o sorriso de Lea e teve certeza que ela queria ir antes para terem um momento diferente. Claro! E isso era o que mais queria também. Os beijos de Lea a deixavam louca. Sempre que se beijavam, ela ficava muito molhada. Queria tanto que Lea a tocasse lá, mas depois de pedir a ela para ir mais devagar, não seria ela, Dianna, quem iria desrespeitar o trato. Em tantas vezes, ela mesma teve vontade de jogar Lea na cama e lamber o corpo dela todo, mas conseguiu se segurar. Que venha Boston!

Quando o elenco soube que as duas iriam antes para a primeira parada da Glee tour, elas tiveram que ouvir piadinhas de Naya e de Chris, mas não ligaram. Se eles desconfiavam de algo, nunca foram claros o suficiente para demonstrar. Ficavam apenas com piadinha bobas.

A caminho de Boston, ainda no aeroporto, Lea twittou: " A caminho de Boston, primeira parada da nossa tour. Ficarei lá com a Srta. Dianna, em um final de semana de mulheres, antes do resto dos gleeks chegarem no Domingo."

- O que você tanto escreve aí? – perguntou-lhe Dianna.

- Nada demais! Estou apenas contando para o mundo que eu e minha namorada vamos a Boston para uma lua de mel.

- Lea, deixa eu ver esse iphone! – disse Dianna tentando pegar o aparelho da mão da outra.

Lea ria e lavantava a mão, desviando o aparelho da mão da loira.

- Já era! Já enviei! – ria ela. – Não se preocupe boba, não falei nada demais. Estava brincando.

Dianna olhou desconfiada para ela, mas tinha certeza que Lea não era louca para dizer isso no twitter. Se bem que ela postava coisas que davam margens a comentários dos mais diversos. Comentários que se baseavam em verdade, mas ninguém precisava saber ao certo.

De qualquer forma, Dianna gostou de uma coisa que Lea falou. Elas estavam indo para uma lua de mel. Então estava certa. Iria acontecer! E deu um sorriso.

Lea viu a namorada sorrindo e teve certeza que o fim de semana iria ser inesquecível.

Ao descerem em Boston, elas pegaram as malas e se dirigiram ao Hotel. Era o mesmo Hotel que a produção havia reservado para o elenco. O quarto era simples, mas perfeito. Uma pintura clara, em tom bege, uma cama enorme e convidativa, um janelão que deixava o cômodo bem arejado. No banheiro, o melhor: uma enorme banheira de hidromassagem.

- Nossa, a produção colocou a gente em um hotel maravilhoso! -exclamou Dianna.

- O Hotel é, mas o quarto que a Srta Agron vai ficar a partir de Domingo não é esse não. Eu pedi esse aqui para gente nestes dois dias. O outro não tem banheira. E eu sei o quanto você gosta delas. Vê? Já até pedi para encher. – ela molhou a mão na água – Já está na temperatura ideal.

- Você pensa em tudo, linda. – disse-lhe Dianna a abraçando forte.

- Ai, não fala isso assim senão...

- Shhh, vem cá. – puxou-a para o quarto.

Dianna sentou na cama e ficou com Lea a sua frente, em pé. Levantou a blusa dela e beijou-lhe o ventre. Imediatamente Lea sentiu seus pelos eriçarem e uma quentura invadiu-lhe toda.

- Di, o que você...

- Vamos fazer o que a gente quer fazer há muito tempo. – disse-lhe com o olhar vidrado de desejo.

Ainda com Lea em pé a sua frente, Dianna desabotoou a calça jeans da morena e desceu o zíper. Novamente ela levou seus lábios ao ventre dela e desta vez passou a língua, arrancando um suspiro de Lea. Devagar ela baixou um pouco o elástico da calcinha e veio descendo a língua. Quando sentiu que não agüentaria, Lea puxou sua blusa para cima e empurrou Dianna na cama, ficando por cima. Começaram a se beijar febrilmente, enquanto as roupas eram arrancadas. Já estavam apenas de soutien e calcinha, quando Lea parou.

- L-Lea por favor...

- Vem cá.

Lea se levantou e trouxe Dianna pela mão até o banheiro. Olhou-a com tesão e tirou seu próprio soutien e sua calcinha. Os olhos da loira brilharam de desejo incontido. Ela se aproximou e a tocou em um dos seios. Com a outra mão tocou o outro, fechando os olhos. Os mamilos estavam duros de excitação. Da mesma forma estavam os dela. Ela se abaixou e beijou um deles. Enquanto a língua rodopiava em volta de um mamilo, a mão acariciava o outro, levando Lea a gemer e chamar pelo nome dela. Depois ela encarou Dianna e pediu:

- Deixa eu te ver, meu amor. Toda.

Dianna não hesitou. Tirou tudo. As duas peças foram parar no chão do banheiro, junto com as de Lea, que a puxou para dentro da banheira. Começaram novamente a beijar-se. A língua da loira ia de cima abaixo do pescoço da outra, provocando-lhe sensações que iam do arrepio à total entrega.

- Eu quero te ensaboar, posso? – Lea perguntou a ela.

- P-Pode.

Lea virou Dianna de costas para ela, colocou uma perna de cada lado e pegou o pote com sabonete líquido. Jogou um pouco nas mãos. Começou passando pelo pescoço da loira e veio descendo pelas costas. Segurou-a pela cintura e trouxe-a de encontro a si e a sua intimidade. Jogou mais sabonete nas mãos e começou a passar nos braços de Dianna, que estavam esticados nas laterais da banheira. Passou seus braços por debaixo dos da loira e começou a ensaboar seus seios. Dianna tinha os olhos fechados de puro prazer. Enquanto as mãos desciam mais um pouco, Lea passava o rosto e o nariz, acariciando os cabelos e o pescoço de Dianna, que estava totalmente à mercê dela.

- L-Lea...

Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios dela, enquanto suas mãos desciam finalmente à intimidade de Dianna.

- Me guie, meu amor, porque eu não sei o que estou fazendo – disse Lea ofegante.

- V-Você... está... perfeita...

Os dedos de Lea começaram a deslizar pelo sexo de Dianna, fazendo-a gemer incontrolavelmente. Então Dianna pegou-lhe a mão e desceu-a um pouco mais, fazendo os dedos de Lea invadirem seu corpo.

- Di...

- Meu amor..., c-continua... assim... – ela curvou a cabeça para trás encostando-se no ombro da morena.

Lea entendeu e começou a movimentar os dedos dentro dela, indo e vindo, indo e vindo até que sentiu Dianna estremecer em um intenso orgasmo. Lea a virou e a beijou, devorando-a de tesão. Dianna, então se ajoelhou a sua frente e começou a roçar seu joelho no sexo dela, enquanto beijava seu pescoço lambia sua orelha.

Apenas o joelho de Dianna tocando seu clitóris foi o suficiente para Lea sentir-se em brasas, mas Dianna queria fazer muito mais por ela. Colocou-a sentada na borda da banheira, encostada na parede. Abaixou-se o suficiente para que Lea colocasse uma perna em cada ombro seu. Então Dianna começou a chupá-la, arrancando sons desconexos de seus lábios. O gosto de Lea era maravilhoso e ela queria senti-lo até o fim. Ela tremia de encontro a sua boca, enquanto ela segurava seus quadris junto a ela.

Dianna estava levando-a ao céu! Deus, o que era aquilo? E foi aí que ela sentiu a língua da loira penetrando-a. Neste momento ondas de calor mais intenso a invadiram, tomando todo seu corpo, fazendo-a ter o gozo mais impressionante de sua vida.

Sentindo o corpo dela mole, Dianna a fez escorregar para dentro da banheira e trouxe para junto de si, abraçando-a por trás e fazendo-a recostar-se sobre ela. Ficou acariciando-lhe os cabelos, devagar, até que seus corações voltaram a bater em um ritmo normal.

Lea virou um pouco o rosto para Dianna e disse:

- Você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe?

- Ah, eu sei, mas eu gosto de ouvir de novo.

- Convencida! – Lea jogou um pouco de água no seu rosto.

- É guerra? – e ela jogou água no rosto da outra e não demorou muito o chão do banheiro estava com mais água que a banheira.

Rindo muito elas saíram da banheira. Secaram-se e trocaram de roupa.

- Vamos dar uma volta na cidade? – perguntou Dianna.

- Claro! Estive olhando o guia que eu trouxe, e eu pensei...

- Lea! – interrompeu a outra.

- Sim! – levantou os olhos.

- Eu, ah, eu pensei que..., assim, você se incomodaria de ir ao cemitério comigo?

- Cemitério? Lugar onde enterram as pessoas? Com túmulos, tumbas, jazigos, estas coisas?

Dianna balançou a cabeça positivamente, meio sem graça.

- Ah, meu Deus, você e essa sua mania! Tá bom, mas só porque eu amo muito você.

- Eba! Eu também te amo! – disse pegando Lea e rodopiando ela no ar.

- Me põe no chão sua louca! – disse rindo.

- Claro, claro, vou só colocar um tênis e a gente vai.

- Ok, ok – disse Lea, que disfarçou e pegou o iphone.

Sim. Lea Michele estava nas nuvens e esta felicidade ela queria compartilhar com o mundo:

"Então... o que acontece em Boston... permanece em Boston... certo? Essa vai ser uma viagem maravilhosa" msleamichele

FIM

Ah, não sei se ficou muito boa, mas é só para distrair um pouco.


End file.
